Le Choix de nos Pères
by Mahel
Summary: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy sont à leur tour parents. Comment vontils s'en sortir avec des filles comme les leur?
1. Default Chapter

**LE CHOIX DE NOS PÈRES**

**CHAPITRE ****01 : Des Squelettes dans les Placards**

_**Dans ma famille on a toujours été très unis, mais les aléas de la vie, les non-dit nous ont séparés. Parfois, on s'en rend compte trop tard, les êtres chers sont perdus. Et parfois, il n'est pas trop tard...**_

Il y a des jours où l'on se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas se lever, comme aujourd'hui. Alexander fit une grimace devant sa glace. Son reflet magique, une jeune fille d'environ quatorze ans, lui renvoya un sourire admirable. Énervée, elle envoya un flacon de poudre sur son image. Elle repartit grognon vers son lit.

— J'en ai marre! Je ne suis pas une petite fille modèle! Rhhh! Pourquoi papa ne comprend pas ça!

La voix de sa mère la tira de ses moroses pensées.

— Ma chérie tu viens déjeuner?

La colère qu'elle avait amoncelée se fana. Cette femme était vraiment la maman idéale et lui en vouloir pour ce père trop borné n'aurait pas été juste.

Virginia Potter toqua et poussa le battant de la porte pour apercevoir sa fille avachie sur son lit.

— Alors, ma chérie? 

Alexander leva la tête vers la porte. Elle ne vit d'abord qu'une abondante chevelure rousse et puis deux yeux pétillants. Un nuage de tache de rousseur constellant son visage lui donnait un air encore juvénile. Sa mère avait gardé le regard espiègle de l'adolescence. 

Alexander, elle, avait hérité les cheveux noirs de son père : Harry Potter. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme ceux de son grand-père. La seule trace de sa mère en elle était ses petites taches de son qui ponctuaient son "petit minois", comme disait sa grand-mère. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle était un parfait mariage entre les Potter et les Weasley.

— Alors, chérie? Ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie de parler dans le vide mais si on ne veut pas rater ton train, il faudrait peut-être que tu te bouges. 

— Ok, m'an. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Madame Potter referma la porte et descendit l'escalier. Les colères de sa fille étaient aussi soudaines qu'éphémères. _Heureusement... _Sinon, la vie chez les Potter aurait rapidement viré à la guerre entre père et fille. Et dire qu'ils s'adoraient! Ca ne les empêchait pas de se disputer.

_ Oh, les mères… Toujours inquiètes les jours de rentrée scolaire_, pensa Alexander.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était prête. Ses pas précipités dans le couloir du haut avertirent les Potter de l'arrivée imminente de leur fille. La tornade noire déboula dans l'escalier à toute allure. Les Potter sourirent. Leur fille apprendrait-elle un jour à descendre un escalier sans courir? Elle était vraiment pleine de vie, de vie pour deux.

Alexander s'affala à sa place entre ses parents et en face de son petit frère, Jeremy. La chaise vacilla avant de se stabiliser.

— 'lut pa'! J'su'is en retard? demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

Monsieur Potter retira sa tasse de café de ses lèvres et regarda sa fille puis sa femme d'un air amusé, avant de répondre calmement :

— Bien sûr que non Juliet! On serait déjà dans la voiture sinon.

— Papa! grogna Alexander. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je n'ai plus le droit d'appeler ma fille par son nom de baptême?

Virginia lui fit signe d'abandonner. Harry n'eut pas l'air de vouloir céder une nouvelle fois. Non, il lui avait déjà trop cédé. Elle devait vivre sa vie de petite fille et non plus une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, ma puce. Ta mère et moi pensions que ça allait te passer. Mais ça fait sept ans et ça ne te passe pas! Je n'en peux plus! Ta mère voudrait que je sois moins brutale mais, chérie, j'ai bien peur que la douceur ne soit plus de mise.

Monsieur Potter s'énervait rarement, mais entendre jour après jour le prénom d'Alexander le minait.

_ Son fils, son seul fils._

Quand, quatorze ans plus tôt, on lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait des jumeaux, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes. "Un garçon et une fille" avait dit le médico-mage. C'était fantastique! Virginia et lui s'étaient arrêtés sur deux prénoms : Alexander et Juliet. L'accouchement avait été difficile. Les enfants se présentaient mal et, comme la plupart des jumeaux, ils étaient prématurés. Les bébés avaient failli mourir avant d'avoir vécu. Mais quand deux cris bien distincts s'élevèrent de la salle de travail, Harry put se remettre à vivre. Les cris de sa petite fille et de son petit garçon n'avaient cessé de le combler de joie même si, au cours des mois qui suivirent, ils en profitèrent toutes les nuits. Juliet et Alexander avaient dès lors été d'inséparables chahuteurs. Leurs oncles, les jumeaux Weasley, se retrouvaient dans leur farce. Ils ne manquaient jamais de gâter ces enfants au grand dam de leur entourage qui faisait souvent les frais de leurs frasques.

Harry Potter ne souvenait pas clairement comment cette histoire de prénom avait commencé. Enfant, Juliet avait les cheveux courts et elle ressemblait à son frère comme un reflet. Ils s'étaient souvent amusés en échangeant leurs places et leurs noms. Les Potter ne disaient rien à cette époque là, ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant. Enfin jusqu'à l'accident qui avait coûté la vie de son fils. Le souvenir douloureux de ce jour était toujours aussi brûlant. C'était aussi la dernière fois qu'il avait pu appeler sa fille Juliet. Après ce jour, elle ne voulut répondre qu'au nom d'Alexander. Rien n'avait pu mettre fin à sa décision. Les Potter étaient têtus, il était normal qu'elle le soit.

— Je m'appelle Alexander J. Potter! Et ça ne me passera pas. 

— Ta mère et moi t'avons appelée Juliet Potter. 

— Arrêtez tous les deux! s'emporta madame Potter. Il est mort et enterré! Laissez son âme reposer en paix! Harry laisse-la s'appeler Alexander si elle veut! 

Une larme coula sur la joue de Virginia.

Faire pleurer sa mère. Alexander venait de faire pleurer la femme qui l'avait portée sept mois et qui avait prix soin d'elle tout ce temps.

— J'en ai marre de ces non dit! Mon frère est mort : oui. Je veux garder son prénom : oui. Mais tout ça, c'est pour ne pas l'oublier!

Alexander éclata en larmes.

— Vous ne parlez jamais de lui devant moi! A chaque fois que papa me voit sur un balais, il pâlit et m'ordonne de descendre comme si j'avais commis un crime. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que se soit moi! C'était mon idée, c'aurait dû être moi! Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi?!

Harry fit basculer sa chaise en se levant pour se précipiter vers sa fille. De ses bras puissants, il la pressa contre lui. Son petit ange avait gardé tout ça en elle. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Il lui chuchota :

— Mais non, chérie, mais non, c'était un accident. Vous nous étiez tous les deux aussi précieux. Le perdre, ça a été comme mourir. Mais j'ai été égoïste, j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait que moi qui souffrait, que tu étais trop petite pour vraiment comprendre. Je n'ai pas vu ta douleur. Excuse-moi, chérie.

La voix de son père était éraillé. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle voyait le masque "Harry Potter" se fendiller. Derrière se cachait l'homme, son papa.

— C'est pas grave, papa. C'est pas ta faute.

En face d'elle, Jeremy alors âgé de deux ans s'agitait sur sa chaise haute. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde pleurait et encore moins pourquoi on l'ignorait. Il poussa un cri et se mit à pleurer pour attirer l'attention. Alexander se détacha de l'étreinte de son père, elle se leva, fit le tour de la table pour s'occuper de son petit frère. 

— Oh, Jeremy ne pleure pas mon ange. 

Elle l'attrapa et le souleva. 

— La, la c'est fini. Tu ne peux pas être triste voyons, trois anges veillent sur toi.

— N'ange?

— Oui, c'est ça trois anges.

Son père la coupa.

— Je t'en prie chérie, il est encore bien jeune. Il ne comprendra pas. On lui parlera de ses parents et d'Alexander quand il sera un peu plus grand.

Alexander n'insista pas. Après tout, c'est vrai, Jeremy était bien jeune pour apprendre que les Potter étaient ses parents adoptifs. Après le décès de Ronald Weasley et de sa femme, Virginia et Harry Potter, qui gardaient alors Jeremy, avaient décidé d'adopter le petit rouquin.

Chaque famille a ses secrets, certains sont plus vieux que d'autres. A quelques lieues au nord de Londres, une autre famille. Autre famille, autres mœurs. Le manoir Malefoy était agité en ce matin de rentrée. Drago Malefoy était calmement installé autour de la grand table en chêne massif dans la salle à manger, entouré de sa femme et de son fils, quand une folle furieuse de quatorze ans entra en courant, encore vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et trimbalant à bout de bras une robe froissée.

S'arrêtant au bout de la table, la jeune Bethsabée foudroya du regard celui qu'elle appelait père.

— Il est hors de question que je porte ça! dit-elle en brandissant ledit vêtement.

— On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, mademoiselle ma fille. 

— Oh, ça je suis au courant! Mais là je dis non! Je ne suis pas une poupée! J'ai besoin de bouger, de respirer dans mes vêtements!

— Tu es une jeune fille à présent, Beth! 

— Oh, la belle excuse! C'est tombé quand? Dans la nuit, tu t'es dit : tiens, ridiculisons ma fille? 

— Cela frise l'insolence, Bethsabée! Un ton en dessous je te prie, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. 

Oups, quand son père en venait à l'appeler par son prénom en entier, cela était rarement bon signe.

Mais c'était vraiment dur de se retenir… Vraiment trop dur.

— C'est pas juste! Quand Ulrik est entré en quatrième année, on lui a pas demandé de se ridiculiser! 

— Ne mêle pas ton frère à tout ça. Tu es une jeune fille et ton frère sera bientôt un homme. Il me succèdera et toi, il faudra te trouver un bon parti. Et ce n'est pas fagotée comme tu l'es d'habitude que tu y arriveras!

Voilà, c'était tombé. Son père comptait la marier. La voix éraillée, elle articula : 

— Quoi? Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu. Tu penses déjà à me marier!

Madame Malefoy décida de mettre un terme à cette scène. Elle se leva et, tout en s'approchant de sa fille, elle essaya d'arranger les dégâts.

— Mais non, ma chérie, pas encore, tu es bien trop jeune. Mais tu arrives en âge où il est temps que nous, tes parents, te trouvions un fiancé convenable. 

Elle s'approcha pour consoler sa fille mais Beth rejeta la main de sa mère pour partir en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ulrik, leur fils aîné qui allait entamer sa dernière année se leva.

— Je vais essayer de lui parler. Vous la connaissez, tête de mule comme elle est, elle est capable de rater le train. 

— Très bien. Mais elle portera sa robe ou elle ira prendre ce train dans le plus simple appareil. 

Ulrik sourit.

— Ne la tente pas trop, papa. Ma petite sœur chérie serait bien en mesure de se rendre nue sur le quai si elle était sûre de pouvoir t'ennuyer sans en avoir à subir les conséquences.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls ses parents.

Drago se tourna vers son épouse.

— Tu penses qu'elle la mettra? 

— Oui, ta petite princesse sera la plus époustouflante. Tu peux faire confiance à notre fils, je suis sûre qu'il a des moyens de pression sur notre petite princesse. 

Ulrik Malefoy avait beau frapper à la porte de sa sœur, la jeune demoiselle ne semblait pas décidée à lui ouvrir. Dans ces cas-là, les grands moyens s'imposent. La baguette à la main, il énonça :

— _ Alohomora !_

Le déclic du verrou se fit entendre et une voix sanglotante bougonna :

— C'est pas juste ! T'as pas le droit de te servir de la magie! 

— Bien sûr que si, je suis en dernière année petite sœur. 

— Oh! Arrête ça, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. 

Ulrik était maintenant près du lit. Il était grand et athlétique. Tous le monde s'accordait à dire que le grand blond était le portrait craché de son géniteur. Sa petite sœur, elle, empêtrée comme elle l'était dans ses couvertures avait un côté fragile que sa peau claire et ses cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute, ils étaient bien des Malefoy.

S'installant sur le lit, il lui caressa la tête.

— Allez mon cœur, tu sais bien que papa ne te vendra pas au premier con venu! 

— Tu crois que ça me console! Ah, chic alors! Mon père ne me vendra pas à n'importe qui! Mais à qui alors? Un vieux sorcier puissant qui veut une descendance et qui renforcera le pouvoir de notre père? Alors c'est ça, je ne suis qu'un ventre sur patte?

Ulrik attrapa les épaules secouées de sanglots et pressa cette petite chose tout contre lui pour la câliner.

— Chut, la, la… Je suis là moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose se produire.

Ulrik se rappelait encore des paroles de son père quand il avait découvert ce petit bébé.

— Voici ta petite sœur, Ulrik. Attention, elle est fragile. Tu devras la protéger. Maintenant tu es un grand frère. 

Le jeune garçon avait hoché la tête et depuis ce jour, il avait toujours pris son rôle au sérieux.

Beth abattit son petit poing sur le torse de son frère.

— Ulrik, tu m'étouffes! Tu me sers trop fort! Je suis pas un vif d'or! protesta la jeune fille.

— Bien sûr que non, mon ange. Allez, je vais te laisser t'habiller maintenant. 

— Qui te dis que je vais porter cette fichue robe de petite fille modèle? 

— Je te connais, tiens. D'accord, tu veux que papa arrête de te traiter comme sa petite princesse mais tu ne veux quand même pas le voir en colère, je me trompe? 

— Non… 

— De toute façon, tu pourras te changer dès ton entrée dans le Poudlard Express. 

Le regard de Beth s'illumina. Mais oui, bien sûr …

Beth sécha ses larmes, s'approcha de son frère et lui déposa un gros baiser sur la joue. « Je t'adore toi! T'es le plus fort. Allez, fiche moi le camp, je vais la mettre cette fichue robe! »

Il avait gagné. Et sans employer la menace qui plus est.

_**A Suivre...**_

**Le Petit Mot de l'Auteur :**

_** L'on n'est pas forcé de savoir écrire pour aimer ça. C'est mon cas, je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de doué (qui peut en faire son métier...). Mais mon style, si j'ai vraiment un style, me semble abordable et en fait tout à fait lisible. Donnez moi un ordinateur et je vous écrirai une histoire... Cette phrase pourrait très bien me définir. J'adore écrire, la preuve cette petite histoire qui est née l'espace d'un week-end de mes retrouvailles avec Alice (mon portable adoré qui était malade). Alors, ne soyez pas trop intransigeants. Et bonne lecture. Merci Cristal^^ Mahel, Mardi 20 Avril 2004**_


	2. Vendue avec Pedigree

**LE CHOIX DE NOS PÈRES**

**CHAPITRE 02 : Vendue avec Pedigree**

**_Quand tout s'effiloche, le soutient des amis est essentiel._**

Le quai de la voie 9 ¾ était bondé quand Bethsabée Malefoy arriva avec ses parents. Pressée de retrouver ses amis, elle voulut les quitter sitôt arrivée. Mais la poigne glacée de son père lui retint le bras.

— Non, princesse, attends un peu avec tes vieux parents.

_ Zut,_ voilà qu'elle était coincée.

Son père se tourna vers son frère.

« Tu peux y aller Ulrik. Va rejoindre tes camarades. »

Bethsabée sentit une bouffée de panique l'envahir. Pourquoi son père voulait-il qu'elle reste pendant qu'il éloignait son frère. Ca sentait le piège à plein nez! Beth regarda son frère, suppliante.

— Oh je préfère rester là, Père, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il était rare que son fils brave ainsi ses ordres implicites, mais bon, c'était un homme maintenant et c'est vrai que l'affaire le concernait aussi bien qu'indirectement.

— Bien, si tu le désires vraiment...

— Merci père. 

Beth le remercia d'un sourire qui se fana à l'approche d'un couple qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien… Oh non, pas eux, pas leur fils!

La jeune fille se crispa. Elle se rapprocha de son frère, l'avoir près d'elle la rassurait. Ulrik avait compris, lui aussi. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour esquiver la confrontation. Il pressa gentiment la petite main tremblante qui lui serrait le bras désespérément.

Monsieur Malefoy, feignit la surprise.

— Quelle bonne surprise, Trent, Gloria et bien sur votre charmant fils David!

David était un ami d'Ulrik, enfin il l'avait cru jusqu'à présent. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas semblé juger important de le prévenir que ses parents comptaient le fiancer à sa soeur.

— Lauren, Drago je suis enchanté de vous revoir. Comme tu as grandi Ulrik! Et cette charmante jeune fille est sans doute Bethsabée.

Gloria s'approcha de Beth en lui souriant, elle lui attrapa la main et la fit tourner sur elle même. 

— N'est-elle pas divine, mon amour?

Monsieur Robinson répondit :

— Oui, chérie. Cette robe te va à ravir Bethsabée.

Cette question était implicitement destinée à leur fils, David. Et à voir le sourire du jeune homme, il ne semblait pas désolé de lui être fiancé.

Bethsabée n'aimait pas cette impression de n'être qu'une poupée élégamment vêtue pour parader devant d'éventuels acheteurs. Elle dégagea son poignet en tirant de toutes ses forces. Sa liberté retrouvée, elle se raccrocha au bras d'Ulrik comme à sa dernière bouée de sauvetage, le suppliant intérieurement de l'éloigner de ce cauchemar.

Ulrik jeta un regard noir à David. Personne n'était digne de sa petite soeur pas même David, cet ami. Ils étaient tous deux à Serpentard en dernière année. Mais on ne fait pas un coup comme ça à un ami de longue date. Ulrik lui faisait confiance. David allait devoir lui rendre des comptes.

Monsieur Malefoy décida que l'entrevue était close. Les histoires d'adulte n'avaient pas besoin d'être entendues par leurs enfants.

— Princesse, n'avais-tu pas des amis à voir? Cette Alexander par exemple? Et vous aussi, les garçons : allez donc retrouver vos camarades.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Beth. Elle partit en se retenant de justesse de courir. Pour que son père lui propose d'aller retrouver Alexander Potter, la fille de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus, il fallait vraiment que Drago veuille se débarrasser d'elle.

Ulrik regarda sa sœur partir. Elle avait raison : ses parents la vendaient… Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas intervenir? Après tout, David n'était pas un si mauvais parti.

A l'autre bout du ponton, Alexander Potter avait repéré son amie engoncée dans une robe chic d'un vert pastel. Elle venait d'entrer dans le train. A voir sa tête et son accoutrement, elle avait encore dû se disputer avec son père.

Madame Potter regarda là où l'attention de sa fille s'était portée. Son sourire se fit triste et elle encouragea sa fille :

— Va la rejoindre, Alexander. Ton amie a l'air d'avoir besoin de toi.

Alexander hocha la tête et partit à la rencontre de Bethsabée.

— Où va-t-elle? demanda Monsieur Potter en rajustant sa prise sur Jeremy qu'il portait.

— Voir une amie qui ne va pas bien. 

— Laisse-moi deviner, c'est encore la fille Malefoy?

— Oui, chéri. Et s'il te plait arrête de faire celui qui ne l'aime pas. On le sait, toi et moi, que c'est son père que tu détestes. Cette petite a toujours été charmante. Notre fille l'adore, c'est certainement pour une bonne raison.

Harry caressa les mèches rousses de son fils. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que leurs filles s'entendent si bien alors que les pères se détestaient.

— Oui, parfois je confonds les enfants avec les parents. Mais j'ai toujours un peu peur pour elle.

— Je sais, c'est aussi pour tes défauts que je t'aime! 

Virginia s'approcha de son époux, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, juste avant que Charlie Weasley ne lui fasse remarquer qu'ils étaient sur un quai et pas dans une chambre d'hôtel.

— Oh! Toi alors, j'ai bien le droit d'embrasser mon mari, non? s'emporta sa soeur.

— Mais... et les enfants? ajouta-t-il en cachant les yeux d'Alicia.

La petite se rebella en repoussant les mains de son père.

— Arrête papa ! J'en ai vu d'autre.

Pour le coup, Charlie en resta estomaqué. Etait-ce bien sa petite fille de treize ans qui venait de dire ça?

Les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent de rire : leur nièce avait toujours été très débrouillarde. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas ce problème là avec des garçons.

_**A Suivre...**_

**Le Petit Mot de l'Auteur :**

**Alors, voilà le deuxième chapitre. Cette fic comportera en tout et pour tout, neuf chapitres. J'espère que vous aurez l'envie de lire la suite après lecture de ce second chapitre. _Lundi 03 Mai 2004, Mahel_**

**Le coin des reviewers :**

**_Maxime :_** J'espère que cette suite te plaira et que tu ne seras pas déçu.

**_Véga : _**Voilà la suite, pour la rapidité de parution, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Ah, je peux pas encore le dire...

**_Nocturine :_** La rentrée à Poudlard, c'est pour le chapitre suivant.

_**Paprika Star : **_Tes questions auront leur réponse en temps utile. J'espère que ça t'aura plu.

**_Amano ai :_** Merci, voici la suite. Un peu courte mais les autres chapitres seront plus longs.

**Merci à tout le monde _Mahel_**


	3. Les Petites Filles Modèles

**LE CHOIX DE NOS PÈRES**

**CHAPITRE 03**

**Les Petites Filles Modèles**

— QUOI??! hurla Alexander.

— Chut!!!! s'affola Beth en agitant sa main sous le nez de son amie pour l'inciter à baisser d'un ton.

Tous les compartiments du wagon avaient dû l'entendre.

Le cabinet de toilettes du wagon numéro quatre où les deux jeunes filles avaient élu domicile pour leur entretien privé était plus qu'étroit. Mais quand Alexander avait réussi à rejoindre son amie quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait pensé que les toilettes étaient l'endroit le plus adapté à une conversation privée. Eh bien, elle avait tort. Al se rassit plus confortablement sur le lavabo et appuya son dos contre la glace. Beth, debout en face d'elle était coincée entre elle et les commodités. Sa nervosité atteignait des pics jamais élevés et ses ongles en pâtissaient.

— Arrête de te ronger les ongles! Et je ferai preuve d'un peu plus de calme. Mais je t'en supplie : répète-moi ça plus doucement pour que mon petit cerveau puisse tout assimiler.

— Mon père a décidé de me fiancer!

— Oh, ben merde! Non, j'arrive pas à le croire, même de la part de Malefoy!

— Figure-toi que moi non plus, mais il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence.

— Avec qui? la coupa Al.

— David Robinson.

— Quoi? _Le_ David Robinson de Serpentard? _Le_ David Robinson qui ignore tout le monde sauf quelques rares personnes de sa maison?

— Lui-même!

— Et depuis quand?

— Tout à l'heure, à notre entrée en gare.

— Ah, je comprends mieux ta tenue…

Essayant de remonter le moral de son amie, elle ajouta :

— Au moins, il ne t'assommera pas sous des discours pompeux. Il n'a pas la réputation d'être un grand bavard.

C'était vrai que David n'était pas si mal pour un Serpentard. De taille moyenne et pas vraiment musclé, il avait un physique passe-partout. Ses cheveux bruns perpétuellement en bataille rappelaient son côté tête en l'air. Mais son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et une paire de lunettes sur son nez ajoutait un côté d'intellectuel romantique qui faisait craquer certaines filles. Mais de se le voir imposer comme fiancé... ce n'était pas le choix qu'aurait fait Beth pour son avenir.

— Je te le laisse, je n'en veux pas! s'énerva Bethsabée.

— Oh non, sans façon! Tu veux que mon père fasse une attaque? Si je lui ramène un Serpentard, je suis sûre que j'arriverais mieux à le tuer que si un détracteur l'attaquait. C'est peut-être le gendre idéal pour monsieur Malefoy, mais pour mon père ce n'est pas le cas!

Beth retrouva un instant le sourire en imaginant la tête de monsieur Harry Potter.

— Monsieur Potter ne supporte toujours pas les Serpentards?

— Toujours pas. Et monsieur Malefoy apprécie-t-il toujours autant les Griffondors?

— Toujours. Eux et les Potter, bien entendu. Ton père a tout particulièrement une place de choix dans son cœur, ironisa-t-elle. Avant de partir, j'ai encore eu droit à ma leçon de morale : "une Malefoy et une Potter, on n'a jamais vu ça!" singea-t-elle son père.

— Faut voir le bon côté des choses, c'est déjà mieux que l'année dernière.

— Tu as remarqué aussi. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre mais il t'aime bien.

— Mon père, lui, commence à s'habituer. D'après lui, c'est une chance que tu tiennes beaucoup plus de ta mère.

— Il a de l'humour, au moins. Pour monsieur mon père, le fait que tu ne sois pas à Griffondor fait de toi quelqu'un d'à peu près fréquentable.

— S'il savait que le choixpeau m'a proposé Serpentard, crois-tu que monsieur Malefoy m'aimerait un peu plus?

— Non, surtout s'il savait que tu as refusé.

Alexander étouffa un rire et reprit :

— Et que crois-tu que monsieur ton père te ferait s'il apprenait que le choixpeau voulait envoyer sa petite Malefoy à Griffondor?

Bethsabée prit son petit air angélique pour répondre :

— Il me féliciterait de ne pas avoir accepté.

— T'as réponse à tout, toi! Imagine un peu, l'héritière Potter à Serpentard et l'héritière Malefoy à Griffondor! Nos pères auraient eu une crise cardiaque mais, au moins, Poudlard aurait été un lieu plus animé.

— Tu regrettes d'avoir choisi Poufsouffle?

— Non, c'est la maison la plus tranquille. C'est bien pour ça qu'on l'a choisie! s'amusa Alexander.

— Je suis contente qu'on ait mis fin à leur pseudo guéguerre.

— Oui, mais c'est sans compter sur ton frère. Tel père, tel fils. Mais revenons-en à ton problème.

— Tu vas m'aider? s'enquit Beth.

— Bien sûr. Ton père et le mien veulent faire de nous des petites filles modèles. A sa façon mon père essaie de tracer ma voie comme le tien en te fiançant. Leurs méthodes sont différentes, c'est tout. Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes, décida Alexander.

Après une courte pose, ses yeux clair brillèrent de malice.

— Et si nous leur montrions que nous ne sommes pas aussi sages qu'ils le présument?

— Tu penses à quoi?

— Je ne sais pas tout à fait. Attirer leur attention.

Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, elle poursuivit :

— De ce côté-là, mes oncles Fred et George étaient très doués. Je leur enverrai un hibou.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et tu comptes toujours participer aux sélections de quidditch?

— Oh que oui. Ca va faire enrager mon père.

— Ton père ne veut pas que tu fasses de quidditch?

— Non. Une vraie tête de mule sur ce point. Pourtant maman et lui faisaient du quidditch quand ils étaient scolarisés à Poudlard. Ils vont voir si je ne suis pas capable de jouer!

On tambourina sur le battant de la porte.

— C'est pas bientôt fini? J'attends depuis dix minutes! s'énerva une voix féminine.

— Encore cinq minutes, j'ai presque fini! cria la voix d'Alexander à travers le battant de la porte.

— C'est ce que tu m'as dix il y a cinq minutes!

— Ouais, ouais... C'est bon, je me dépêche.

Alexander baissa d'un ton pour continuer sa conversation avec Beth.

— Bon, on organisera mieux notre plan après avoir reçu des nouvelles de mes oncles. Ils vont adorer! Tu vas voir, Beth, on va leur montrer à ces deux têtes de mules qu'on n'est plus des petites princesses. Nous aussi on peut mordre!

— Je te suis, ça marche pour moi Al.

Réfléchissant, elle ajouta :

— Euh, tu crois que j'en parle à mon frère? Il pourrait nous aider.

— Ah non! C'est un garçon et c'est ton frère, il se sentira obligé d'en parler à ton père. Et ….

Alexander hésita : devait-elle lui dire?

— Et quoi?

— Il me fait peur et il me déteste, alors moins je le vois, mieux je me porte!

Un autre coup fit trembler le battant de la porte, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Alexander s'écria :

— C'est bon, j'ai fini. Pas la peine de démolir la porte à coups de pied!

Beth déverrouilla la porte et sortit, suivie d'Alexander. Devant la porte, Marie Jeanne Wess, une Serpentard de leur année les toisa avec surprise.

— Vous étiez deux? Mais qu'est- ce que vous fichiez? s'étonna Wess.

Une idée lumineuse éclaira le regard d'Alexander. C'était rarement bon signe.

— Tatatata! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que l'on faisait Wess, lança Alexander, charmeuse.

Elle attrapa la fine taille de Beth pour la rapprocher d'elle. Bethsabée, bien qu'écarlate, joua le jeu et encercla le cou d'Alexander. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres du lobe de l'oreille d'Alexander pour lui murmurer :

— On n'en fait pas trop?

Alexander se tourna vers elle et attrapa une fine mèche blonde pour la porter à ses lèvres.

— Jamais, mon ange!

— Eeeark! émit une Wess dégoûtée avant de s'engouffrer dans les toilettes.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

— C'est ton frère qui va être comtent en apprenant que tu sors avec moi, Beth!

La jeune fille pâlit.

— Oh non.

— Fais pas cette tête, on va l'éviter pendant une semaine et après... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? s'inquiéta Al.

— Oh non, Ulrik est là! ... Il va nous tuer...

Alexander pâlit à son tour en se retournant lentement. Effectivement, Ulrik Malefoy se tenait silencieusement derrière elle. Depuis quand était-il là? .... Elles étaient vraiment dans la panade. Alexander décida de se la jouer innocente.

— Salut, Malefoy, il fait beau aujourd'hui. Félicitation pour ton titre de préfet en chef.

— La ferme, Potter! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de raconter des bobards pareils! Vous faites ça souvent?

Beth hésita avant de répondre :

— Non, de temps en temps pour qu'on nous laisse tranquilles.

Ulrik Malefoy, d'habitude si calme et inexpressif, afficha un air totalement surpris.

— Vous avez donc déjà joué cette petite mascarade! A beaucoup de monde?

— Euh... Plus ou moins.

— Ca veut dire quoi ça?

— Ben, prends Wess par exemple : avec elle, on est sûr que tous les quatrième années seront au courant ce soir avant le repas. Mais rassure-toi, le coup des lesbiennes c'était une première.

Ulrik reprit son calme et annonça la sanction :

— Flagrant délit de fabulation : 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle.

— Mais tu ne peux pas, on n'est pas encore à Poudlard! protesta la jeune Malefoy.

— Oh que si je peux. 10 points en moins pour chacune d'entre vous! Déguerpissez maintenant!

Il eut un temps de réflexion et ajouta :

— Ah, Beth.

— Oui? se retourna l'intéressée.

— On aura une autre conversation tous les deux. Je ne suis pas sûr que papa apprécie ce genre d'humour.

Bethsabée se contenta d'acquiescer et se faufila à la suite d'Alexander.

Ulrik Malefoy regarda sa sœur s'éloigner. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que les deux jeunes filles étaient assez loin, il toqua à la porte des toilettes.

— Tu peux sortir, Wess.

La porte s'entrouvrit, puis Marie Jane Wess l'ouvrit complètement pour sortir.

— Alors? Que mijote ma sœur et cette petite peste de Potter?

— Je n'ai pas tout entendu Ulrik, mais l'essentiel....

**_A Suivre..._**

**Le Petit Mot de l'Auteur :**** Voilà enfin le chapitre 3. Je sais j'ai du retard et pas vraiment d'excuse, mais l'organisation et moi ça fait deux, j'y peux rien. Faudra attendre octobre pour la suite. Et oui votre aimable Mahel n'a pas internet... Avant de vous quitter j'ai une petite question indiscrète, que signifie votre pseudo et pourquoi avoir choisi celui-ci plutôt qu'un autre? Je suis une petite curieuse, je sais. _Lundi 09 Août 2004, Mahel_**

**Le coin des reviewers :**

**_Eternamm :_** La suite est publiée un lundi sur deux. J'alterne avec mon autre fic. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaie d'être régulière dans mes parutions. Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire mignonne, parce que s'était un peu le but recherché quand je l'ai écrite. Je voulais qu'elle soit attendrissante et touchante (c'est vrai que je leur ai pas donné une vie facile. Mais la vie est rarement toute en rose).  
  
**_Elsar : _**J'aime tout ce que j'écris, sinon, je ne le publierai pas. Mais j'avais envie d'autre chose. J'aime écrire Chassé-Croisé mais l'intrigue en est plus tordu dans la mesure ou j'écris au fur et à mesure. Le Choix de nos Pères, elle c'est différent j'ai voulu essayer une nouvelle façon de faire. J'ai écris les grandes ligne de l'histoire en totalité. En fait, c'est juste une petite histoire pour passer le temps je dois admettre que je m'y suis attachée à ces petites!  
C'est vrai que j'aurai pu marier Drago avec un perso connu mais mon choix était limité :  
Ginie : déjà prise puisque c'est la femme de Harry  
Hermione : marier aussi avec Victor Krump. Ils ont deux grands garçons qui étudient à Dumstrang, l'établissement ou Hermione enseigne. Victor lui s'est reconverti en entréneur de l'équipe national. (je vous dit tous ça parce que j'en parle pas dans mon histoire)  
une autre griffondor : il leur parler pas alors en épouser une.  
une serpentard : je vois que Pansi Parkinson, mais je l'aime pas trop.  
un perso d'une autre maison : je voyais pas qui.  
En plus c'est pas vraiment eux les protagonistes de l'histoire.  
  
**_Kloona : _**Pour le tempérament des filles, j'ai voulu illustrer ce proverbe qui dit "Tel père telle fille". Et puis le cocon familial qui les entoure leur permet et les encourage à s'extérioriser.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai les grande ligne de mes chapitres, il me suffit de mettre en forme. Et le tour est joué. C'est vrai, qu'elle a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de succès, mais je l'aime bien moi cette fic donc je continuerai.

**_Alpo :_ **Ben merci voilà la suite.

_**Angelyka :**_ Merci et voici le troisième épisode.

_**WendyMalfoy : **_Merci. J'espère que la suite aura su te plaire autant que les deux premiers chapitres.

**_Luna Metchilla :_** Merci Mahel rougissante J'ai continué t'inquiète pas. J'ai même presque fini de tout rédiger. Il ne me manque plus que le chapitre 9 et j'aurais enfin terminé cette petite histoire.

**Merci à tout le monde _Mahel_**


	4. Le Sacrifice de Sanson

**LE CHOIX DE NOS PÈRES**

**CHAPITRE** **4 : Le Sacrifice de Sanson**

_**Des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires pour soutenir sa meilleure amie. **_

Dans la salle du réfectoire à l'heure du déjeuné.

— RECRACHE CA!

Alexander avait ceinturé la taille de Riley et secoué en tout sens le jeune garçon de deuxième année.

— Tu vas recracher! Bon sang mais recrache!

Le jeune Poufsouffle était en train de s'étouffer en plein milieu du réfectoire et Alexander avait été la plus prompt à réagir.

Après une nouvelle impulsion sur son estomac, il recracha l'olive qu'il était resté coincé dans sa trachée. Encore secoué par une quinte de toux, le petit Riley plié en deux essayait de reprendre son souffle. Alexander lui tapota la tête.

— C'est bien Riley. Respire calmement. Un conseil, fait attention la prochaine fois.

Les professeurs venaient d'arrivée et demandèrent au jeune garçon comment il se sentait.

— Beaucoup mieux grâce à Potter, madame!

Mcgonogal se tourna vers Alexander, sourire de fierté s'étira sur ses lèvres.

— Vous avez fait du bon travail Mlle Potter. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle.

— Monsieur Riley, votre préfet va vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Faisant un tour su elle même, elle s'adressa aux élèves attroupés autour d'eux.

— Allez jeune gens, le spectacle est terminé. Je ne veux plus voir personne!

Bethsabée et Alexander profitèrent de la cohue pour quitter le réfectoire, de toute façon, elles avaient fini leur repas toutes deux.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que les cours avaient commencé. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient bornées à rester très discrète en attendant des nouvelles des jumeaux Weasley. Elles évitèrent le chemin de Robinson et de Malefoy (le frère). Bethsabée se refuser à entamer une quelconque conversation avec ce prétendu fiancé. Les repas étaient très dure pour Beth, elle avait décidé de tourner le dos à la table des serpentards ce qui ne venait qu'à nier les problèmes. En attendant, les deux amies avaient commencé à faire une liste de tout ce qui pourrait amener les Robinson à renoncer à cette fiancée.

Elles sortirent du réfectoire et se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours. Alexander vérifia une nouvelle fois son sac avant de souffler excédée :

— J'ai encore oublié ma baguette au cours de Potions.

— C'est la troisième fois cette semaine! Je vais finir par croire que tu as un petit faible pour notre cher Severus!

— Ca va pas la tête! Je te rappelle que je suis la fille d'Harry Potter! Il me déteste! Heureusement qu'on est dans la même maison parce que tous les points qu'il me fait perdre, tu réussis toujours à les récupérer.

— On s'en sert pas en cours de potion très chère! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que tu oublies ta baguette. Ca devient suspect! Tu n'es pas aussi distraite d'habitude!

— C'est pas de ma faute, ce prof me rend nerveuse. Dès que je respire j'ai droit à "cinq points en moins Mademoiselle Potter!" Pfff! J'en ai marre... Inspirant un grand coup, elle ajouta : Plus vite j'y serais, plus vite ça sera terminé. Bon, on se retrouve devant la Serre?

— Oui, d'accord. Dépêche toi ma petite, Rogue est toujours le premier à sortir de table et je te laisse imaginais ce qu'il dira si il te trouve à farfouiller dans ses cachots.

— Wouais, je sais! A toute.

Alexander partie encourant vers les cachots. Bethsabée rajusta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais dans le halle, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de rencontrer David Robinson qui l'attendait devant la porte. Et Alexander qui n'était plus là pour la soutenir. Affichant l'arrogante dignité des Malefoy, elle marcha droite et faussement sûr d'elle. Peut-être que ce n'était pas elle qu'il attendait?

Enfin, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Elle y serait peut-être parvenue si David ne l'avait pas accueilli avec un grand sourire. Trop tard pour faire demi tour, elle était déjà trop avancée pour reculer.

_Allez fonce ma fille. Courage!_ S'encouragea-t-elle.

— Bonjour, Bethsabée.

Beth déglutit mal à l'aise.

— Salut! Je suis pressée, tu m'excuses. Essaya-t-elle de se dérober.

Elle passa devant lui sans lui prêtait un autre regard.

Voilà elle était dehors, ça n'avait pas été si dur.

— Attends moi, je t'accompagne, moi je n'ai pas cours. La poursuivit-elle.

_Eh zut! C'était bien ma chance._ Elle pivota pour lui faire face :

— Qu'est ce que tu veux?

— Discutez gentiment entre gens civilisés.

— On c'est jamais adressé la parole jusque là, et je m'en portais pas plus mal.

Il ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et poursuivit.

— Au sujet du projet de nos parents, je n'ai pas eu à donner mon avis!

La mine renfrognait, elle répondit à contre coeur.

— Tu étais au courant?

Il acquiesça.

— Moi pas! Elle marqua une pose et ajouta :

— Alors?

— ... David resta muet.

— Alors? Tu t'imagines quand même pas que ça me réjouit d'être fiancé de force à un parfait inconnu! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas contre toi mais je ne me marierais pas avec un homme que je n'aime pas! Et je ne te connais pas assez pour t'épouser. T'es d'accord toi? Épouser une parfaite étrangère!

— Tu n'es pas une étrangère.

Là, elle avala de travers.

— Quoi?

— Tu n'es pas une étrangère. Tu crois qu'une Malefoy peut passer inaperçu?

Il effleura une mèche de ses cheveux.

Bethsabée eut un mouvement de recule. David n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour la retenir. Sa main toujours suspendu dans les airs là ou il l'avait touché.

— Ces cheveux par exemple, blond, blanc, aussi doux que des bandeaux de soie. Personne ici n'a des cheveux aussi long et ni aussi beau que toi.

Elle rattrapa la mèche qu'il avait effleuré. Sa chevelure avait été une de ses fiertés et aujourd'hui, elle regrettait cette vanité.

— Ulrik a les mêmes cheveux que moi. se défendit-elle.

David sourit.

— Pas aussi long, pas aussi beau.

Cette conversation la rendait mal à l'aise et l'arrivé au loin d'Alexander lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ronbinson se retourna pour voir l'objet de son attention.

— Je vais te laisser, ton amie arrive.

David disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Une certitude se fit pour Bethsabée. Il aimait ses cheveux. C'est un problème dont la solution semblait assez simple. Le bruit d'une pair de ciseaux claqua. _Les couper._

Alexander arriva essoufflé à côté d'elle.

— J'ai rêvé ou c'était Ronbinson?

— Non, c'était bien lui.

— Et alors? Raconte moi.

— Je vais me couper les cheveux.

Alexander avait du mal à suivre les propos de Bethsabée. Mais elle la suivit calmement vers leur prochain cours.

— Je comprends pas le rapport, mais je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. T'as une chevelure remarquable!

— Il aime mes cheveux.

— Ohhh... quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans un mot. ... Je comprends... Il y a de très bonne idée de coupe dans le sorcière hebdo du mois dernier. Et en plus j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir les cheveux courts!

Bethsabée se tourna vers son amie surprise.

— Tu veux te couper les cheveux, toi?

— Bien sur assura-t-elle. Je ne porterai que mieux mon prénom avec des cheveux court.

Bethsabée remercia intérieurement Alexander, une épreuve est toujours moins dure lorsqu'on la partage avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, elles se jouaient la comédie. Se séparer de leurs chevelures seraient tout aussi dure à sacrifier aussi bien pour l'une que pour l'autre. Mais son amie avait décider de la soutenir en partageant son calvaire et de cela elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

_**A Suivre...**_

**Le Petit Mot de l'Auteur :**

**I'm sorry ! (comme si le dire en anglais ça passerait mieux) Mais bonne nouvelle, maintenant j'ai Internet. Pour me faire pardonner je m'engage à envoyer le chapitre 5 à ceux qui m'en ferons la demande. (N'oublier pas de me laisser une adresse Mail où l'envoyer.)**

**Le coin des reviewers :**

**_Virgile : _**Merci mais voilà, j'ai mis plus longtemps que prévu. On a même eu l'occasion de se voir entre temps lol.

**_Elfica_** Oui, oui je continue, j'ai déjà 7 chapitres d'écrit.

**_Chevaliere_** Tu es une virtuose du compliment. Avec toi Cristal, mes batteries de satisfaction d'auteur remonte en flèche. Comment je vais faire quand tu vas t'exiler si loin. Chez qui je vais pouvoir aller me plaindre et râler? ... C'est décider, j'irai t'enquiquiner jusqu'en enfer, alors la Belgique c'est pas si loin?

**_malicia56 : _**Tu vas voir, c'est une histoire bonne enfant.

**_Kloona_** Si tu aimes leurs plans, tu ne vas pas être déçu. L'histoire est assez simple bien que je la trouve attendrissante. Le point important de cette histoire c'est l'amitié et ce que l'on est prêt à faire pur un ami. C'est amusant l'explication de ton pseudo. Moi, je ne m'appelle pas Mahel bien que Virgile et Cristal est tendance à l'oublier. Mahel est tout bêtement le nom d'un personnage qui me ressemble dans l'histoire de Cristal. Elle m'a laissée choisir le nom. C'est le nom d'un personnage d'Anne Rice dont j'avais bien aimé la sonorité. Maintenant je me sais que c'est moi quand j'entends Mahel, Co', Coco, Corinne...

**_pilut_** Merci, je continue.


	5. Choisir son Avenir

**CHAPITRE 05 : Choisir son Avenir**

_**Nos choix, nos décisions, notre avenir.**_

C'est le lendemain matin quand Bethsabée et Alexander arrivèrent dans le réfectoire bien après leur amis que tout le monde pu découvrir l'étendu de leurs déterminations. Quelques élèves remarquèrent dès leurs entrés ces nouveaux visages. Mais bientôt les quelques murmures sporadiques couvrirent l'ensemble des tables.

Alexander s'approcha de Bethsabée pour lui murmurer :

— Je crois qu'on c'est fait repérer.

— Tu t'imaginais passer inaperçu.

— Non, mais je pensais pas qu'ils allaient nous dévisager.

Elles s'installèrent à leur place habituelle.

Un éclat de voit à la table des Griffondors fit sursauté les deux jeunes filles.

Deux griffondors échangeaient des propos d'une voix fortes. Alexander n'eut pas besoin d'élever les yeux pour reconnaître la voix de ces cousins.

— Mais voyons Graham, que va dire tante Ginny! C'est sur, elle va avoir un coup au coeur! Sans parler de son père! Un fantôme voila ce qu'il va voir!

Alexander se tourna vers la table de sa cousine.

— Oui! C'est bien de toi que je parle Alexander Juliet Potter! L'apostropha Elisabeth Weasley.

Alexander passa du rouge au blanc. Comment osait elle l'appeler Juliet! D'une voix froide venu d'outre tombe :

— Elisabeth Virginia Weasley! Je ne te permets pas de t'occuper de mes affaires! Si j'ai envie de me couper les cheveux, je les coupe! Tu n'es pas ma mère.

— Oui, parlons en de ta mère, si elle apprend ça!

— Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça!

— Mais regarde ce que tu as fais! Elle s'arrêta, fit une pose et repris. C'est dingue ce que tu lui ressembles! Tu le sais ça?

Le frère d'Elisabeth l'attrapa par la manche de sa robe et la força à s'asseoir. La moitié de l'école put l'entendre la réprimander.

— Non mais ça va pas? J'aurais honte à ta place. Tu ferais mieux de te taire maintenant. Je pense que tu en as déjà assez fait! S'énerva Graham Weasley.

Prenant conscience qu'on l'observer, Graham se leva et interpella les élèves.

— Et vous? Vous avez rien de mieux à faire? Le spectacle est fini!

C'est se moment que Dumbeldore choisit pour intervenir.

— Mes chères enfants la question est réglé, Monsieur Weasley a raison même si son conseil était un peu emporter à mon goût. Mais c'est aussi ça la jeunesse.

Plus personne n'éleva la voix. Mais les tables chuchotés de plus belle. Pourquoi c'étaient-elles coupées les cheveux? A qui ressemblait Alexander avec ses cheveux courts? Certainement à son père? Non, trop évident. Que leurs étaient-ils passés par la tête? C'est toutes ces questions qui fusées sans trouver de réelles réponses.

Bethsabée, avait une coupe particulière qui lui donner l'air d'un jeune page. Alexander, elle, avait peut-être fait une coupe semblable, mais ses cheveux avait frisé pour remonter en boucle sombre. C'était amusant, elle ressemblait à un garçon avec sa petite mine boudeuse.

A la table des serpentards, Malefoy fixait sa soeur comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable.

— Elle est complètement cinglée. Murmura-t-il.

— Je ne crois pas lui murmura son ami David.

— Au que si parce que faut vraiment plus avoir de raison pour faire ça. Mon père va la tuer.

— Regarde elles sortent!

— Il faut que je la rattrape. Décida Ulrik Malefoy.

— Je te suis. Ajouta David.

— Comme tu veux mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit heureuse de te voir.

— Elle s'en remettra.

— C'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète.

En accélérant un peu le pas, ils les rattrapèrent dans un couloir. Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Bethsabée, elle se retourna en sursautant.

— Quoi encore?

— C'est comme ça qu'on accueil son frère? Ironisa l'héritier Malefoy.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux Ulrik?

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? dit il en touchant la pointe de ses cheveux.

— Oh, ça... J'ai eu envie de changer de tête.

— C'est pas plus tôt une idée de cette Potter?

— Eh qu'est ce que t'as contre moi crétin! On ne lance pas d'accusation sans preuve! Se défendit Alexander.

— J'en ai pas besoin! Une idée pareil ça peu venir que d'un Potter.

Alexander vira pivoine et sentit la colère monter. Bethsabée décida d'intervenir :

— Et si c'était mon idée?

— Alors je dirais que tu passes trop de temps avec cette fille!

— Moi j'aime bien se décida enfin à dire David. Ca fait ressortir les traits délicats et aristocratiques des Malefoy.

Bethsabée s'emporta, elle avait donc fait tout ça pour rien.

— Oh toi je ne t'ai pas sonné!

Elle n'avait jamais eu une réaction aussi prompte. Ulrik sourit il venait de comprendre.

— C'est pour lui que tu as coupé tes cheveux? J'ai raison n'es ce pas?

Bethsabée s'énerva de plus belle.

— Je ne l'épouserai pas! Je préfère encore crever! On ne m'obligera pas à t'épouser Robinson!

Elle partit en courant sans attendre de réponse. Alexander s'élança à sa poursuite après avoir lancer un regard menaçant aux deux garçons.

_**A Suivre...**_

**Le Petit Mot de l'Auteur :**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir. C'est une chose que vos amis vous disent aimer ce que vous écrivez. Cela en est une autre que des étrangers vous disent aimer. Je vais essayer de udapter plus régulièrement. Il ne me reste plus que 4 chapitres.**

**Un petit mot aussi a Kloona, j'ai pas réussi à t'envoyer mon chapitre 5 en préview. Et merci aussi à Pilut que je n'ai pas eu de mailer. _Mercredi 5 Juillet 2006, Mahel_**

**Merci à tout le monde _Mahel_**


	6. Petite Soeur Perdue

**CHAPITRE 06 : Petite Soeur Perdue**

_Courir, courir. Toujours courir..._

Alexander n'avait fais que courir tous la matinée. Bethsabée avait disparu après leur conversation avec Ulrik et David et Al n'avait pas pu rattraper son amie. Elles avaient toutes deux séchés les cours de la matinée. Personne n'avait vu les deux jeune fille au déjeunée. Les rumeurs allaient bon train d'une table à l'autre. Pour les serpentards, on avait entendu une histoire de fiançailles... Pour les griffondors, c'était la nouvelle coupe de Potter... Les autres maisons étaient partagées entre les deux.

C'est ce moment que choisi Alexander Potter pour débouler en trombe dans le réfectoire. Le professeur de potion Sévérus Rogue faillit s'étrangler avec son vin d'ambroise. La ressemblance avec Harry Potter était tel qu'il avait failli hurler son nom. Au dernier moment il se reprit et lança :

— Potter!!! 10points en moins pour poufsouffle pour cette entré précipité!

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand le professeur Dumbeldore posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il chuchota :

— Regardez son visage Sévérus. Mademoiselle Potter n'est pas en état de comprendre quoi que soit. Laissez la faire pour le moment. J'interviendrai en cas de nécessité.

Le professeur Rogue porta son attention sur le visage soucieux de la jeune Potter. C'était surprenant à quel point ces yeux angoissés ressemblaient au regard de Potter père. Rogue se rassit et continua à souper.

Alexander n'avait pas fait cas de l'attention de ses professeurs. Pour l'heure, elle avait rapidement fouillé la salle à la recherche de son amie. Recherches qui restèrent infructueuses.

Les mécanismes de son cerveau avaient longuement réfléchit, et elle en était venue à penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de snober plus longtemps l'aide que pourrait lui apporter Ulrik dans ses recherches. C'est donc d'un pas ferme et décider qu'elle se dirigea vers la table des serpentards, plus exactement vers Ulrik Malefoy qui faisait mine de l'ignorer.

Arrivée à son hauteur, elle prit tout son courage pour ne pas laisser percer l'inquiétude qui la tenailler dans sa voix.

— Malefoy, j'ai à te parler.

— A bon? fit-il faussement surpris. Je t'écoute, parle.

— En privée.

— Je n'ai rien à cacher Potter!

Alexander serra les dents :

— S'il te plait.

— Je ne sais pas bien.

Alexander vit rouge, elle se rapprocha d'Ulrik comme si elle allait lui filler un coup de tête mais bifurqua pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

— Ta soeur bougre d'imbécile!!! Elle, elle a peut-être des choses à cacher.

Ulrik se raidit avant d'hocher la tête. Soudain sérieux il répondit :

— Je te suis Potter.

A la table des serpentards personne n'osa ajouter quoique se soit à cette réplique. Ulrik se leva et suivit Alexander. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy revint vers sa table mais ne pris pas la peine de finir son repas. Il murmura une ou deux phrases à David Robinson et tout deux repartir vers la sortie sans une explication pour les curieux.

Quand les cours reprirent dans l'après midi, deux Malefoy, un Robinson et une Potter manquèrent à l'appel. Les professeurs sous les recommandation de Dumbeldore ne posèrent pas de question au sujet de ses absences.

Du côté de nos jeunes élèves, les recherches avaient repris en toute discrétion.

Alexander et Ulrik s'était partagés l'école tandis que David s'était porté volontaire pour fouiller le parc.

C'est donc de la tour d'astronomie où Alexander était montée qu'elle aperçu près du lac son amie. Bethsabée se dirigeait lentement vers le ponton qui accueillait en début d'année les barques des premiers années. Elle gesticula en l'appelant avant de comprendre que la distance et le vent jouaient contre elle. C'est en courant qu'elle dévala les cinq étages qui la séparé de la terre ferme.

Enfin dehors elle ne cessa pas de courir pour rejoindre Beth. Mais Beth n'était plus sur le ponton mais debout dans une des barques de l'école. La frêle esquisse dérivait lentement vers le centre du lac. Alexander trembla quand un remous fit méchamment tanguer l'embarcation. Elle jura intérieurement contre la pieuvre géante du lac qui était sans aucun doute responsable des remous qui agitait le lac. Debout dans la barque un petit cri surpris avait échappé à Beth.

Alexander jura :

— Quel idiote! Elle sait même pas nager!

Comme si son amie voulait la contrarier, elle se pencha au dessus de la surface miroitante au soleil. Une tentacule vint répondre à sa curiosité. Surprise, Bethsabée perdit l'équilibre en se relevant et se retrouva à l'eau. Alexander étouffa un cri et s'élança vers le lac. Mais elle fut précédée par David qui plongea sans hésitation. Plus puissant qu'elle, il rejoignit Bethsabée qui se débattait en quelques mouvement. La jeune fille s'accrocha à lui désespérément et le laissa la reconduire près du rivage.

Sur le bord, Alexander était pétrifiée. Son amie, presque une soeur avait failli mourir. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied quand Ulrik arriva, juste à temps pour aider David à remonter le corps à moitié inconscient de sa soeur. Bethsabée toussa un peu mais elle réussi à se maintenir debout avec l'aide de David. Du regard elle chercha son amie qui s'était effondré. Ces mains encerclés ses genoux tandis quel se berçait d'avant en arrière. Ces lèvres tremblantes, elle se répétait en une litanie continue :

— Pas encore, pas encore, pas encore...

Bethsabée se sentit chamboulée par la réaction de son amie. Oui, elle savait que la jeune fille avait autrefois perdu un frère, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que la crainte de perdre une amie, pouvait mettre Al dans cet état. Elle voulut la rejoindre mais ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle s'affala dans les bras de David. Sur le moment, elle ne pensa pas à le repousser, l'esprit totalement tourné vers son amie.

Ulrik resta médusé face à la réaction de Potter. Qu'est qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça.

— Qu'est ce que t'as Potter? lança-t-il.

Bethsabée attrapa le bras de son frère. Le contact glacé de la main de sa soeur le fit sursauté. Il se radoucit en contemplant son visage soucieux.

— Quoi ma chérie?

— Ne la brusque pas elle a cru me perdre aujourd'hui. Elle a déjà trop souffert par le passé... Va la réconforté, je t'en pris, fait le pour moi.

— Ca va pas! T'es sur que tu vas bien?

Le regard implorant de Beth le fit craquer.

— Bon, d'accord mais ne t'y habitue pas!

A pas mesurer, il s'approcha de la jeune Potter. Il posa une main calmante sur une épaule secoué de sanglot.

— Calme toi Potter, elle va bien. Bethsabée est sauvée.

Ulrik se retint d'ajouter le "pas grâce à toi" qui lui brûler les lèvres.

Un regard fiévreux le regarda sans le voir. Alexander le surprit en tendant une main tremblante vers lui. Elle effleura sa joue en une caresse qui lui arracha un frisson. Les yeux clairs d'Alexander brillèrent à la vue d'un fantôme à qui elle avait toujours voulu parler. Elle murmura son nom, ce nom quel porter en son souvenir.

— Alexander??!!!

Est ce un rêve? Si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller.

— Alexander, c'est bien toi? Tu es enfin revenu! Elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'y pelotonna comme quand il était enfant et qu'il la consoler.

Ulrik ne savait pas ou mettre ses mains, il opta pour caresser la tête de Potter qui s'était jeté dans ses bras. La petite Potter avait tout bonnement pétait un cable à ses yeux. Quand on commence à donner son propre prénom à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part.

_Je savais bien que les Potter étaient cinglés. Mais je pensais pas avoir une démonstration aujourd'hui dans mes bras._

C'est ce moment que choisir le professeur Macgonogal pour arriver. Sa salle de classe donner sur le parc de Poudlard, et elle avait était au première loge pour observer la scène. Elle accompagna les quatre jeunes gens jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans dire un mot. Pomefresh accueilli tout son petit monde en chef bien orgnisé. Elle convertit deux couvertures chauffantes avec sa baguette et envoya David et Bethsabée au lit. Elle essaya de renvoyer Ulrik mais Alexander se crampponer à lui comme à sa vie elle même. MacGonogal essaya de la raisonner :

— Allez Mademoiselle Potter lachez Monsieur Malefoy.

Elle rafermit sa poigne et marmona :

— Non, je laisserai pas Alexander m'abandonner encore une fois! non, je tient, je le lache plus!

Elle glissa ses mains autour du cou pour pouvoir enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule. Elle murmura :

— Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas... Pas encore...

Ulrik frissona sous souffle chaud.

— Vous l'avez entendu professeur, elle a péter un cable!

— Un peu de comprenssion Monsieur Malefoy... Pomfrech, je crois bien quel prend le jeune Malefoy pour son défunt frère.

— Oui, j'ai compris, je vais préparerun calment. Monsieur Malefoy, conduisait la vers ce lit pendant ce temps.

— Bien madame.

Macgnogal l'accompagna et il se permit de poser une question qui pourrait satisfaire sa curiosité.

— Potter a un deuxième frère qui est mort?

MacGonogal garda le silence quelques instants. Après reflexion, il lui sembla plus indiquer de répondre au questions que de les éluder.

— Oui Monsieur Malefoy, Mademoiselle Potter avait un frère, un frère jumeau.

Ce fut une douche froide pour Malefoy. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie si sa soeur disparaissait, alors qu'est ce que cela devait être quand c'était votre jumeau qui partait.

— Alexander est à l'origine le prénom du frère de Mademoiselle Potter. Elle en a hérité après sa mort. Elle n'a plus jamais voulu qu'on l'appelle autrement. Peu de personne son au courant de cette tragique histoire. C'est une marque de confiance que je vous ai accordé aujourd'hui en vous révélant ce secret. Si vous en touchez mots à qui que soit autour de vous, je le saurai et vous le regretterai!

— Euhh oui...

C'était la seul chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

— Bien, voilà Pomfresh

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, Potter avait bu sa potion et l'avait enfin lâcher. Il avait pu regagner sa maison après s'être assurer que sa soeur et son amie ayant bien. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal?


End file.
